promise
by yinrei13
Summary: one shot or possible subsequent chapters may appear in the future . just a little experiment. my own imaginative version of how Hibari Kyoya possibly got his infamous line of his. hibarixOC


**Promise**

* * *

Just a little experiment. My own imaginative version of how Hibari Kyoya possibly got his infamous line of his.

* * *

Cherry blossom trees danced with the gentle breeze blowing along a particularly pleasant afternoon. People on the park were mesmerized with the beauty of the falling blossoms giving quite a dramatic effect in contrast to the already setting sun. Amongst the crowd were two children, aged five, playing under the oldest tree, right in the middle-end part of the park.

One was a girl, with big, rounded, green eyes, sparkling with such youth and innocence. She had a long, straight, jet-black hair, with bangs reaching just above her brows. Together with her porcelain complexion, she could be mistaken for a doll. Akatsuki Yuhiko, or Yui-chan, as her mother and close friends would call her.

"No, no. Not like that. Try adding a little spark to your voice."

"I'll bite you to death."

"Still stiffy. Try being colder, or meaner."

"I'll bite you... to death."

"Think like you're a wolf, or a tiger, or whatever animal that's a carnivore. Be scary!"

"..."

"Oh one more time."

"Yui-chan, why do I have to this again and again?"

Her playmate, a boy, with a quite messy-looking do, which was also black in color. His grey eyes were pointy and sharp-looking yet sleepy as well. Hibari Kyoya.

"Because you're my pet today."

"Pets don't talk like the way you want them to."

"But I want a talking one. Something that's scary." She pouted at him.

"I'm already talking am I not? Except for the scary part. And what's with this 'I'll-bite-you-to-death' thing anyway?"

"It's to scare bad things away."

He just scratched his head in response to her.

"Come on Kyo-chan. You lost on our game remember?"

"Let's do it later."

"Just one more time please?" Yuhiko flashed him a puppy-eye look.

"But I'm sleepy." He yawned as he stretched his arms.

"Kyo-chan..."

"Later." He yawned again and this time he let himself fall down back-flat on the grass.

"Oh." Yuhiko's face suddenly turned naughty. "So I'm going to tell mama what happened on the ice cream stand a while ago."

The soon-to-be falling asleep Kyoya snapped his eyes open and shuddered at the thought. That moment would've been the most embarrassing one in his whole five years of existence. He immediately sat upright and sent a deathly glare to the girl sitting patiently in front of him, with a grin wide enough to reach both her ears.

"_I'll bite you to death."_

Yuhiko burst into a sudden laughter and clapped her hands.

"That was so awesome!"

"Eh?" Kyoya stared confusingly at her, dumbfounded with her reaction.

"You looked and sounded so cool Kyo-chan." She beamed at him. "Do it again! Do it again!"

"You're really weird Yui-chan."

"I know!" She giggled. "Because I like someone weird too like Kyo-chan."

Kyoya blushed wildly at her statement while Yuhiko just broke into another laughter after seeing his face turn beet red. He then smiled back at her. Seeing her happy, makes him just as equivalently as happy as her.

"Yuhiko! Kyoya!" a woman from not so far away called to them. "It's time to go home."

"Mama is already calling us Yui-chan." Kyoya stood up and brushed some leaves and dirt off his shirt.

Yuhiko, still giggling, wiped some tears off her eyes due to laughing. "Yeah, let's go." She took his offered hand and stood up as well.

"I had so much fun today Kyo-chan."

"Me too."

"Let's do it again okay?" She held her pinkie up to him. "Promise?"

He took it with his, with a large smile plastered on his face. "For Yui-chan, even if it's forever, I promise."

"It's a promise then." She smiled back at him.

Not letting go of their entwined fingers, together they ran towards the car waiting. They laughed merrily with the new found promise they had for each other.

* * *

A/N: He's too OC I know. But can't help but think maybe he wasn't like he is when he was still a kid :P


End file.
